wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Morning Dew
Often, I am upset That I cannot fall in love.. *BELONGS TO LEOPARD* Thanks for the coding Icy! Morning Dew has been adopted by Wolfy But I guess That removes the stress of falling out of it.. Appearance Morning Dew is a Rainwing/Seawing hybrid with fins in random places and no hind legs. Her full body scales are a blue color with pale blue scales around her ankles that as they go lower, the turn deeper blue, her talons are a light pale pale green color. Her eyes are a calming sky green and her wings are colored in a dark blue hue fading into a light purple. Her underbelly is a pale sea-green and her tail fading into a light blue. Her fins are dark blue webbing. Her tail is a long, fat tail with very few seawing stripes. And they rarely glow, along her tail is a strange almost-never-ending webbing that grows large in the middle the grows smaller at the tip like the beginning. She has a three-pointed Ruff instead of the Rainwing 4-points. It's webbing is a pale lavender color and it's smaller then a usual Rainwing's. Also on the rainwing side, she has their extra black maw-muzzle-horn-thing and their jaw horns, except they are dull and are dark blue. While around the Seawing Kingdom, most seawings would usually only notice her strange birth defect, thus giving her a reputation... After all, who would forget a dragon with no hind legs? The Seawings nickname her "Serpent" or the more ruder version, "Eel." She likes Serpent much better. She looks more Seawing then her brother. The birth defect was caused due to her DNA not mixing together correctly, making her legs not form at all, think of it as like Sunny without a sandwing tail barb and she has a dark red tongue instead of black. Another mutation is her extra fins, that appear all over her body, not randomly, just the fins are larger in some places, also webbing on her claws, that makes her uncomfortable Her height is surprisingly small for a dragon coming from a burly Seawing, and a strong-yet-skinny Rainwing. However even with her parents being fairly average height, she is as high as Kinkajou. Of course, that doesn't seem to matter to most dragons. She Often times tries to wear a silver band around her tail when she was younger, but the band would be too tight, or too big to fit her tail. The tighter-part happened more often, and a bit of claw markings can be seen from her trying to break it off her tail. Despite going out of fashion, she loves these. Along also the lines of adornments, she wears a rock-silver mixed choker around her neck sometimes, with spikes around it's rims. She will also wear anklets that are the exact same on her ankles. Thanks to her birth defect of no legs, it was quite hard for her to swim, so her underbelly is covered in small, unnoticeable scars from crawling on the seafloor. She has adapted and learned how to swim easily by waving her tail furiously, doing a constant prancing motion with her front claws, and using her wings to keep afloat. It was hard, but she can withstand this for at least a few hours. Also due to her fin mutation, her fins also have small scars as well from getting caught on rocks while practicing Are you'you '''''Tired of me yet? Personality "Since when did you care about how I act?" Imagine Morning Dew as a seawing version of Queen Glory. Her sarcasm is almost always prominent and it is her one of her main personality traits that those who know her either DESPISE her sarcastic remarks, or they think her remarks are Funny. Some new dragons that she meets may think she comes off as Rude, or arrogant due to her Sarcasm. However, she has no intention of coming across like that. She has the best intentions for her friends and does not wish harm on anyone. Also, shall I mention that she cannot hold a grudge against anyone? Her memory is like an elephant, and this of course makes her easily unconvinced when a Rude dragon tries to make a facade of being nice. She will lash out at them, pointing out about what they have done. Her bringing up past memories almost makes her seem rude, or even narcissistic. Morning Dew does not wish to be seen like this, as established. She will constantly remind the dragon of what they previously said, though. When around friends, she is a giddy, overdramatic, dragon. She loves to randomly hug them and tickle them, don't take this as her being annoying. She likes to have fun with her friends and will sometimes proudly do a thing or action persistently, even when asked to stop. Morning Dew thinks it is funny, and will try to get others to join in, she will always accept a friend for who they are, no matter what. She is very Open-Minded. When upset, she will dwell on it for a while, often thinking that if she stays quiet, the dragon who hurt her will forget what happened or apologize. Though her mood will turn back to normal in a few minutes, maybe even a few hours if the situation is bad or Horrible. When in her depressed state, she will say things like "Are you sure?" if they ask her if she wants some of the food a dragon gives her. It's best to leave her alone for a while when she is in this state. She often times wishes when in this state, such as being able to erase the memory of the situation. She will practically act like whatever the dragon wants her to be in this state..Well, not completley She cannot fight, as Morning Dew feels as if she couldn't. Not in the sense as if she's weak, but more as if she couldn't bear to hurt a dragon psychically, maybe even mentally or verbally if she cares enough about them. Morning Dew feels stronger then she acts, as if she could lift a boulder. However this is impossible, because of her mutation of having no legs and since it's quite hard to lift anything that's as heavy as a boulder. Some Dragons might think she could have BPD. I'm a little sick right now, But I swear.. When I'm ready, I will fly us out of here.. Abilities Morning Dew has very few abilities unlike her siblings, her venom is very weak and could merely only tingle or tickle ones scales or underbelly, the more time she spends outside of water, her venom will turn more deadly. By deadly, I mean it can sorta melt a dragon's underbelly, and it can actually hurt you. Her talons are not webbed, and her claws are sharp thanks to her heritage, so if you get scratched or clawed at by her(which is rare), the cuts would sting..a lot. But she does this by accident... Usually. Morning Dew's claws are mainly used for art, on stone. So it's a surprise that they haven't dulled at all. It's much more easier for her to breath underwater, and if there are toxins sorta in the area, her gills will tighten a bit as if preventing bacteria from entering her body and kill her. Think of her as more of an amphibian (or, of course-her spirit animal AKA a dolphin) She cannot change her scales to different colors like Silky and Particle, well..She can only change her scales to cool colors, if they turn a hot color..It's usually on the tips on her wings, because it hurts when it changes to a hot color like orange. Pink actually can work with scales however. But the color changing scales are on the tips of her wings, her seawing stripes, and her ruff. CutCut hair Cut my hair.. History Morning Dew's parents had laid her and her two siblings near a lake, her egg was the smallest one in the group and of course her parents were afraid that she wouldn't survive. Her siblings Silky and Particle were already hatched out of their shells when she woke up inside her Egg. It was dark inside it, and she began to instinctively try and break free from it. On the outside, the dragons could see her egg shake, so they began to help her. Morning Dew felt something was wrong, and she kept slipping inside. Suddenly her egg had tipped over and it cracked open revealing a very small, tired dragonet whose talons were twitching a bit. Loud gasps came from all of the other four dragons, "What happened to her hind legs?" Her father had murmured, tentatively picking her up. Morning Dew didn't understand, what was wrong with her that even her father was astonished. She tried to stand up, but failed, the sunlight poured in her eyes and she shut them closed, squeaking from the brightness, Morning Dew's tail thumped on the ground, and kept flapping about, in which her siblings watched in curiosity and awe at their little sister. "rawrrk?" she bleated, trying to stand up again while blinking her eyes constantly, she felt really weak and tired still, and felt as if she was slowly drying up. Her father-Ripsplash- noticed this and picked her up She let out a high-pitched squeak, and started to squirm wildly while her father struggled to slide her near the shore. Ripsplash finally put her near the water, which Morning Dew's tail flapped on it multiple times, before curiously crawling towards the water..It felt nice to her. Soon, her mother had to leave, and she, Silky, Particle, and Ripsplash were alone. It was lonely without Bougainvillea and her father was restless, trying desperately to think of why his youngest daughter was like this. Years passed by, and Morning Dew was 5, her mother visited them frequently, but was deliberately ignoring Morning Dew, this made her upset and lonely. '''Is there something wrong with me? '''She had thought. Morning Dew watched as her siblings got all the attention, but she tried to not let this impact her negatively. "Mom!" She called, but..Her mother didn't turn around, only paying attention to Silky and Particle. "Mommy!" she says again, but no answer. Silky looked at Morning Dew with sympathy and turned to her mother. "Mom, Morning Dew wants you." Bougainvillea glanced at Morning Dew, with guarded..hatred? This hurt her feelings and she scampers to the water. '' ''"Dew, wait!" Her mother squawked somehow, but she didn't hear her and scrambled into the water..And tried to swim.. But she sank to the bottom and air bubbles from her mouth floated to the surface, Morning Dew clawed at the water constantly, screaming in fear. Her tail flapped everywhere and it was slowly propelling her up along with her claws moving down and up trying to swim to the surface. That's when she realized she was breathing. She was still alive! Morning Dew's tongue clicked and and somehow managed to swim to shore. When she got there, her mother was shocked to see her daughter alive. Morning Dew's raised a 'brow' as if to say '''Whose the mistake now? '''And it was the first time she swam in the ocean, and she had gotten to shore. Her siblings..Not so much. Silky could only breath in there for 15 minutes until swimming back to the surface, her brother couldn't even breath in it, he was more rainwing then the rest of them. A year later, she was teaching herself to swim, and her brother was envious of her talent, while Silky was fascinated. However, that was when her parents had officially stopped being mates, and it hurt her sibs more then herself. '' ''The reason? '''Her father was tired of seeing his daughter being neglected by her own mother. Meaning... '''He didn't want to stay with someone who didn't love all of their children, which would be a bit understandable. Bougainvillea had flown into a rage and took Particle with her. ''Not that I'm complaining..' Morning Dew had thought, curled up next to Silky the night when they left, her eyes blinked a couple times before slowly yet surely falling asleep'' When she was six, her father decided to have a different mate, known as Seawave. She loved Morning Dew and Silky more then anything, and soon Dew got a little brother..GreenLeap, The name didn't make much sense to her, but who cares? Her family was a bit crazy. Soon, Silky decided to head towards the Rainforest, to bring justice to their mother Bougainvillea, Morning Dew was happy...And still is. ''For now'' Cut'Cut hair'' Relationships (ENTER YOUR O.C'S HERE! I will put what she thinks of them) Crescent Moon - Dew thinks she is a cool dragon, absolutely awesome. Despite the fact she looks like an icewing or an albino nightwing..She loves to be sarcastic and be satirical with her since she doesn't take her sarcasm to heart. "Imagine that, huh?" Mandarin - What happens when Dew finds a friendly dragon who seems so nice that's it is like its a facade? She cares about Mandarin a lot, almost close enough to a lover in rps as long if CrossedSpirit isn't in it. SilverTongue - In her mind, he is very nice, and most of the time..Doesn't fall for his 'flirty' act, she has one friend like that. But she does appreciate how he wants her to be happy, along with the sarcasm matches. Often shows him her drawings of her friends, and talks about ways to negotiate with others. In her mind, they get along together great, like her and Sightseeker. "Never falling for the flirty act, have to deal with that with Lussuria..." Kex - Not that real friendly with her, her snappy attitude is not a good match for her, and how she doesn't admit things isn't the best. But her friendliness seems to make up for it, Morning Dew just hopes she won't be too mean.."Seems like a frienemie." Stance - Cool, but is kinda tired of his cockiness but kindness always makes things better! Dew likes him as a friend, also supports his gay-ness. "It's okay to be gay? Right?" Cyan - Dew likes her carvings and art since in her opinion she is really good. Her gentleness is a HUGE talons-up for her. She calls her cinnabun for fun. "I keep the cinnabun!" King Phenomenon - Morning Dew thinks of him as a kind and gentle dragon, in her opinion; Phenom is kinda like, Sightseeker..In a way. His eyes remind her of someone. "He's really nice! Probably could even rule the Nightwings AND Seawings." Nightslayer the Albino NightWing - Beautiful scales in her opinion, her scales and eyes are beautiful in every way in Dew's eyes, much better than Morning dew's weird overlayering neck scales even. "People should get to know her. moreeeeeeeeee..." Peak - Her writings to Dew are absolute gold, even with some mistakes here and there...Sometimes, Morning Dew will call her Mountain peak. "HEY HEY ish mah best friend, a mountaiN PeAK!" Glaucus - Morning Dew likes Glaucus, and gets along well, joking about their lack of hind legs " Ooh, pretty scaaalles. Your nice." Dewdrop (sunsetseawings) - Dew likes Dewdrop, a.k.a. Dew, and loves reading what she writes. "Hi, Dew, My name's Dew. I dew enjoy talking to you. Okay, I'm done now." Strangely He feels at home in this.. Strangely he feels at home in this... Trivia * Her name was given due to when she hatched, her scales were shining in the light, and since her siblings hatched the day before her, the parents thought it would be appropriate to name her after the time of day, and how her scales looked like. henceforth, the name Morning Dew was given. * Dolphin is her favorite animal, because she is a lot like them, in the sense of swimming in the water and breathing outside of water, no legs...Other than that, the similarities end. * Bougainvillea(her mother) actually resents her due to not being a 'perfect hybrid like her siblings'. However, Morning Dew does not care about this. * Her father, Ripsplash is proud of her adaption to swim and loves her equally among her siblings. * Her least favorite color is red. "Too...*she cringes at the thought of reason*.." * "Il mio cuore è la mia anima e la mia anima è il mio cuore." Is her favorite quote, if anyone could translate it, she would be amazed by them. * Dew is her main nickname, Morning is not. Other then serpent '''and '''eel, another one is snake. Serpent is her favorite because it sounds awesome to her. * She is still fertile and can mate, despite her condition. Often I am upset That I can't Fall in love.. Gallery (No pics yet! Feel free to draw her!) But I guess That removes the stress of falling out of it. Category:Characters Category:SeaWings Category:Females Category:Dragonets Category:Work In Progress Category:Disabled Characters Category:RainWings Category:Hybrids Category:LGBT+ Category:Content (Wolfy Mesmer)